Ruby Kiss
by WhiteColor
Summary: (2/4) People say that true love is almost impossible. 'Almost'. When the anger dominated Kai, a wizard came, revealing it be creation from Celine, the wizard's sister. Henrique, the one and only wizard, joined the ninjas not just to save Kai and make his sister realize that she isn't evil at all, but to find the almost impossible feeling in the world. [Rated T. OCs includded.]
1. Seeking Revenge

**Hey, hey!**

**A bit too early but not that much-**

**THE SEQUEL OF TURQUOISE TEAR! *claps***

**Yes, I was with the _whole _idea of Ruby Kiss on the head and I had to write it! That means that "Calls Me Home" can be canceled. Or if you don't wanna it to be canceled, tell me that I will make in free time.**

**So then, let's see what you think of the new story!**

* * *

Act 0

::Seeking Revenge::

Started

* * *

**?'s POV**

I finally went out of that black jewel fully of darkness, that the first spinjitzu master sealed me in when Ninjago was created. My brother betrayed me. You know, my life is miserable as a witch. Well, it will not be right now.

The moon is shining. My brown boots walk through the green grass that is all wet and my dark dark blue cloak fits perfectly with my black dress. I have blue hair, I was born with it. Strange uh? Well, I'm a witch, so whatever you think. All that I want right now is revenge agaisnt the spinjitzu master and my brother. And I know right where I can complete it.

Just wait for me, world.

Celine Majonoki is back.

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

"Cole! Get out of this room right now! You know, dinner is ready!" I yelled, knocking on Cole's door.

"I don't wanna eat..." I could hear he saying behind the door.

"YOU SAID IT YESTERDAY!" I yelled louder. "AND COME ON, TODAY IS ZANE'S COOKING!"

"You can have mine."

"Really?" I said without thinking, then slapped myself. "*Coughs* I mean, YOU HAVE TO EAT DUDE! COME ON! OR ELSE I'LL SEND THAT DOOR TO MARS!"

After two weeks that the incident with Danilo happened, Cole isn't eating. And never leaves his room. If it wasn't Zane giving him food while he's sleeping like a baby... he would be already dead. He maybe feel guilty by everything what happened, but dude, not eat is already pure drama!

"No... let me alone, Kaoru." Cole said.

Then I did really sent the door to mars. Well, to Jay's room I mean. When I looked at him, I was on shock.

"OMG IT'S A GHOST ON COLE'S ROOM!" I yelled. He was paler. Shit.

"Kaoru, close the door."

I looked to Jay's room that could really be seen. "I'm not paying another door for you."

"So what, let me be here!"

"No, I'm not!" Then I got closer and started pulling him to the kitchen. His hair was all messy and everything, it was _worse _than a ghost!

"What the heck is got with Cole?" Duck asked me. Oh, I mean, Kai.

"Well, he wanted to play as sleeping beauty and then didn't leaved his room by two days! Can't you see, duck?" I looked at him.

"I _hate _when you call me a duck."

"Well, I love when I call you a duck."

"Whatever, I'm leaving."

"Can I have your food?"

"Whatever."

"I'm not gonna eat..." Cole said, going to his room.

"YOU'RE GONNA EAT!" Zero grabbed his shirt.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

"Jeez Kaoru!" I gave a punch to the wall. "I just can't stand that anymore! That week is being _horrible _for me! Cole is being too much stubborn in not getting up of that bed, Zero is actually being more clumsy than Jay that is annoying me, Hana's flowers are starting to annoy me also, althrough the roses are still beautiful, Zane is talking too much scientistic or something-like-that, Setsuna calling her sister is _also _being boring, and Kaoru, calling me a duck, and also singing louder and louder! Not to mention Lloyd's boring videogames! I'm hating that! Sometimes..."

I looked at myself on a broken mirror that Hanako forgot on the deck. Then I realized- I was going to say something that I didn't wanted to.

"...no... I still want the team as they are..." I hugged myself. "...I want my family as they are."

I didn't believed that I was going to say that. My consience, my angry and stubborn conscience was saying to me to quit the team, that I would be better alone, but my heart don't agree. My heart want me to be in the team.

"Heh. You look like a very angry boy, aren't you?" A unfamiliar voice said. I turned to see a shadow of a girl. It had her hair tied in twintails, but it wasn't Madison, her is bigger. She was wearing a cloak, as I could see. "Why don't you let this anger out?"

"W-who are you?" I asked.

"I'm just someone who wanna help you. Come on, don't you want to let this anger out?" The girl asked.

"I... I'm too dangerous with that anger out. I can't hurt my family..."

"Yes you can." She looked with yellow eyes to me. Then raised something that looked like a wand. It shined black, and then she pointed it to me.

I couldn't see anything after it.

**Hanako's POV**

I went to the outside of the bounty. Kai was taking to long to come back, and Kaoru already ate his food. I painted my hair violet back, but let a part on brown. Fits cool on me. Well, I went out... to see a wolf on the bounty.

"Holy shit... that wolf...?" I looked and murmured. I closed the door, to anyone hear me.

It growled to me loud. I was sure that I was going to become deaf after it. Then I saw a boy, with blue-green hair and lavender eyes coming into the bounty that was _flying_. I looked at the wolf, and then at the boy.

"I-I got too late... she already..." the boy murmured.

"W-what you mean? What this wolf is doing on a flying ship? Who are you?"

"I... don't know... you all are in danger! You need to run, ninja!"

"I'm... not running. Come at me, bro!" I pointed to the wolf. I was talking to a wolf. Seriously?

But that wolf looked at me with amber eyes that I knew well. He really looked worried. I came closer, and tried to reach him.

"No, don't do this!" The boy yelled.

When I was about to touch him, the wolf attacked me. And then was gone.

"O-Ouch..." I didn't yelled, but my hand was bleeding. "What was that... who are you?"

"My name is Henrique. I'm a wizard." That explains how he did reached the bounty.

"About that wolf?"

"I... don't know who is it, in the reality. But I can tell you..."

I looked at him.

_"You all are in more danger than before."_

* * *

Act 0

::Seeking Revenge::

Finished

* * *

**Well, what you think? Great? Bad? **

**Sorry if it is going too fast... well, let's see how I go... **

**(Listening a cover of "Reboot" right now. CRAZY ABOUT IT)**

**~Nataly, out!**


	2. And Scattered Away

**Second Chapter~**

**Great isn't it? Maybe not. :O**

**AND BTW, I'm not cancelling "Calls Me Home"... not.**

**I think. "w"**

* * *

✽Act 1✽

.::And Scattered Away::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Hanako's POV**

"M-more danger than before?" I looked at Henrique. "That means... that wolf..."

"Call your friends. I need to tell them, everything." Henrique looked firmely to me. I nodded and unlocked the door. I was unsure, but if that means more danger, so what can I do? Let everyone die as we don't know anything?

"Hana... who's that guy?" Cole pointed to Henrique as I opened the door.

"He's..." I was about to introduce him, but he interrupted me.

"I'm Henrique."

**Henrique's POV**

"Who are you, how do you got up here and WHY HANA'S HAND IS BLEEDING?" The green-haired ninja came closer to me, but in the same time jumped.

"I... I need to say many things to you all, you're in more danger than before and..." I started saying.

"Hi Henrique." Hey, I didn't knew Sensei Wu lived in a flying ship!

"Hi Sensei!" I waved back. He helped me in a difficult time.

"You two know each other? But... but he looks like _our _age!" The red-brown or sorta like it haired looked at me.

"You saying that I'm old, Jay?" Sensei asked.

"N-no, it isn't like that..."

"But I'm old. Not just in widsom, but in age." He looked at the "Jay", and said, "Unfortunelly."

I laughed. Sensei is Sensei, don't matter how many thousands of years have passed.

"Well, what was the danger, mister Henrique?" The blonde wearing white asked me, as helping the violet-haired one. I _don't know their names, _I thought.

"I-I'm gonna tell you all. Can I know your names, first? It's all that I don't know..." I let a fake smile because I'm too dumb in knowing all the ninja's life but their names.

"Kaoru." The one in yellow said.

"Jay! Master of lightning and..." Jay said.

"I already know yours." I replied. He made a sad face.

"Hanako." The one in pink told. The girl from before.

"Zane."

"Setsuna."

"Lloyd Garmadon, future..."

"I know you too."

"Oh."

"Zero. And the one who's sleeping on his food is Cole." Then I looked at Cole. He was really sleeping on his food. "COLE DUDE WAKE UP!"

Then Cole fell on the floor. "Who's that guy?"

"Henrique. He's an old friend of mine." Sensei said.

"And I really have to tell you all something and... wait a second, all of you aren't nine?" I realized that the one in red was missing.

"Yes, where's Kai?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh no..." I murmured. I knew right what did just happened with him.

"What?" Cole asked.

"Can you let me tell the story?" I looked at everyone and they started being quiet. Well, even the blue one was quiet. "It started thousands of years ago..."

_. (Normal POV).:._

_Henrique and his sister, Celine, lived together peacefully by many years. Two looking-like normal children, but they hid a secret- both were supernatural. One a witch, other a wizard. You know, power corruptes minds and make them evil. That's what happened with the older, Celine. She became hypnotized by a jewel that had an amazing power, and then started to become evil. In a battle between her and the first spinjitzu master, little Henrique watched the battle sadly and afraid._

_"Henrique! Help me!" Celine yelled, but it wasn't a cry for help. It was an order. Henrique, still looking scared, legs shaking, an little child. "What are you waiting for?"_

_Henrique's lavender-purple eyes looked in shock at the battle. His older sister was losing, but he knew that wasn't her. It was an corrupted person, not her sister anymore. He made an serious face and grabbed his wand. Celine smirked, but it wasn't to help her._

_It was to help the spinjitzu master. Suddenly, Henrique made an spinjitzu tornado with the color of his hair- blue-greened- and the power released from his wand was stronger enough to help sealing his big sister away._

_"Celine..." Little Henrique looked sadly to where his sister was._

_"Henrique! I'm never forgiving you!" And then she disappeared._

_. Of Flashback (Cole's POV).:._

"And then Sensei Wu found me and we became friends. But my sister will still haunt me." Henrique looked down. "And Hanako, about that wolf..."

"T-There was a wolf on the bounty?" Jay asked.

"It's impossible. Wolfs can't fly." Zane said.

"It's true! I saw it and it attacked me!" Hanako said.

"Well, what's with that wolf?" I asked.

"Well, that wolf... after I realized my sister was here before me, and your friend disappeared... so, it's a werewolf. And that werewolf is..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

A brown wolf was on a forest on Ninjago, an unknown forest that no one knew. In the same time, Celine walked with it with an evil smile on her face. The wolf growled to her. She raised her hand, making it be quiet and keep walking.

"They're so easy to trick... you know, I wanna revenge. You wanna let your anger out." Celine got closer to the wolf's ear. "So let it out."

It nodded. She laughed evily and loud.

"Finally, I will have my revenge against my brother!" The moon suddenly shined black, and her yellow eyes became shining. An black and purple aura could be seen around her. "I will!"

* * *

**Setsuna's POV****  
**

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room yelled. Including me. Even Henrique, the one who told it to us was yelling. "WHY YOU'RE YELLING?" Jay asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Henrique said.

"B-But it can't be him..." I said. I just couldn't believe in what my ears heard. He can't be the wolf.

Kai can't be... just can't...

* * *

✽Act 1✽

.::And Scattered Away::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**What do you think? It's great?**

**Hope it is. Next chapter coming in random day!**

**~Nataly, out!**


	3. Amazon Ninjas

**Hi once again~**

**Seriously, that week is too fast for me! When I noticed, tomorrow is friday!**

**BTW, I'll be traveling on day 3-5 of October, so I'll be not updating next weekend! And it will be nice~**

**But right now, CHAPTER!**

* * *

✽Act 2✽

.::Amazon Ninjas::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Kai's POV**

I woke up. The sun shines bright, and there isn't any cloud on the sky. When I notice, I was shirtless. And with blood on my hands. Underneath my nails. I don't know- what is that? Why there is blood on my hands? And where is everyone? Looking around, I was on a forest that I definetly never saw on Ninjago. Did I just hurt someone? I got up and then the same girl cloaked appeared in front of me. But this time, I could see her better.

"You finally let your anger out, didn't you? How did you felt?" She asked me, touching her fingers on my nose.. "Oh, how rude of me. My name is Celine, and you're probably Kai, am I right?"

"Back off." It was all that I could say. So that was the one that I saw before and made me uncounsious. "I don't have anything to say to you." I turned away, but then she got me.

"Well, probably you noticed that we aren't on Ninjago, right?" Celine smirked. I looked surprised, we really weren't on Ninjago.

"W-where we are?" I looked around.

"A clear place of the Amazon forest. I can teleport, if you didn't knew." Amazon forest. The probably most huge forest on all the world. What, I do pay attention on some of Zane's blabbery about things. I looked around to see a river and then everything else that a forest have.

"I-I wanna go back to Ninjago. Let me see my friends." I said. I really wanted to see them that time.

"For you hurt your friends again?" She said, as I got surprised. "You know, we're on a sorta of "Beauty and the beast", but the great side that you are the villain of it, and there isn't any beauty to wake you up."

I started shaking. That girl turned me into a monster somehow and... and now is keeping me on AMAZON?

"I just will let you go to Ninjago at night. So my revenge will be completed."

I finally entered on a shock state. Her revenge that I don't even know the reason why is envolving me on this. I'm scared. I can't hurt my family.

I just can't.

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

_"Please don't! Wake up, Kai!" I yelled from far away. But all that I could see was a wolf coming closer to me and raising his paw with these huge claws. I looked at them. "No... don't do this!"_

Then I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room shared with Hanako. Uf. A nightmare.

"A nightmare, Set?" Hanako looked at me. I nodded. "It envolved Kai, right?" And I nodded once again.

"I dreamed that he was in his wolf form and was almost killing me." I said, hugging my pillow.

"Scary, isn't it? After Henrique told all that story of the wolf and about his sister's revenge... and my hand." She raised her hand, showing the bandages on it. "It's getting better. Well, it looks like you fell in love with Kai after that kiss with him."

I blushed. L-Love?

"L-Love? With K-Kai? T-That kiss w-w-was just for showing Zane what was a kiss!" **(2nd Chapter of "Strange Things")**

"So, why didn't you choosed Cole that was closer to you?" Hanako asked back. I blushed even hard, I knew it, I was looking like the ghost chilli plus two.

"Okay, I'm in love with Kai! Whatever dude!" I jumped on my bed once again. "I just..."

"You just...?" Hanako was about to ask me something, but then Kaoru rushed in our room. "Kaoru! Something wrong?"

"I-I-I-I..." She started talking.

"YOU WHAT?" I shouted at her.

"I FEEL KAI! AND HE ISN'T CLOSER!" Kaoru yelled. We all ran to the control central of the Bounty, where Nya and everyone were.

"Why did you called us at this time of the morning, Kaoru?" Cole asked, still looking like a ghost.

"Well, as I actually _yelled _before, I felt Kai. He isn't closer, but I think that we can find duck easily." She crossed her arms and looked at the painel. "So what, i feel him really far far far far far far..."

"Too much fars!" Cole said. "Just go to the topic."

"Emo." I said.

"I'm not emo!" He yelled.

No, nevermind. He's just pale, wears black everytime and actually didn't wanted to talk to no one after the incident with Danilo.

"Well, he's too far that I think he's somewhere in the other side of the world and..." Kaoru said, but Zane interrupted.

"Actually, I sense him. He isn't that far, Kaoru. He's just in south america, on Amazon." Everyone, including me, looked at Zane.

"**_IN THE AMAZON_**_ FOREST?_" We yelled.

"IT DOES IS FAR!" I yelled.

"Too much far." Cole said.

"Too too too much far." Jay just put an million "too" on it.

"I can teleport everyone there." Henrique said, and suddenly everyone got closer to him, interested. Zero grabbed his shirt.

"Do it!"

"Alright, alright!" Henrique raised his wand, and then a bright light covered us, that suddenly I felt dizzy.

* * *

"Set. Wake up!" I saw Lloyd about to slap my face, but I grabbed his hand.

"Don't even try." I said.

"Sorry. You didn't waked up... we all are awake." He got up and everyone was already on their ninja suits, including me.

"That was really fast. So, this is the amazon forest?" Zero looked around. "I loved it!"

"You just loved it because of the rivers." Kaoru crossed her arms.

"Yes, whatever, but it's amazing at the same time!" He jumped, happily. "Back to the topic, did you feel Kai?"

"He's somewhere near, I think." She looked at the trees.

"I sense him. He's close." Zane looked behind him, to see a certain spiky-haired looking at us.

"Kai." I got in front of everyone. "It this you?"

"What are you all doing here? It's dangerous here!" He yelled. It wasn't the reaction that I waited for.

"Well, we're on the _biggest _forest on all the world, so probably yes, we're in danger. But you are too." Kaoru said. "And why we're here? To bring you back, of course, duck."

"Stop calling me a duck." Kai looked down. "Just go away. I'm a monster."

"No, you're not! You're our friend, Kai!" Lloyd yelled.

"And I agree!" I yelled.

"Go away! I'm just trying to protect you all..." Kai turned away and hugged himself.

"Dude, we're _ninjas _and we also have a _wizard _with us so, you don't need to protect you! You just need to protect all Ninjago alongisde us!" Zero said, getting closer to Kai, and almost touching his shoulder, but then suddenly Kai slapped Zero's hand and threw him to the floor. By luck, Zero didn't hit his head on a rock. Kai looked at Zero at shock.

"I-I'm _sorry_!" He yelled. Zero made a positive sign. "I just can't control my anger, and _she _is making everything worse... go away everyone... then you all will be safe..."

"She?" Henrique came closer to Kai. Then both started staring each other.

"Who are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm just a friend. I helped them coming here." Henrique closed his eyes. Then Kai jumped on Henrique, grabbing him by his shirt.

"Are you crazy? I'm a monster and you _dare _bringing they here?"

"Kai, they just wanna help you!" Henrique started getting weaker. "T-They are trying to..."

Then suddenly a cloaked girl came here.

"So, did you really came, right, little brother?"

I looked at shock. That was the one who transformed Kai in that wolf that Hanako told us yesterday.

She raised her wand...

...and pointed it not for Henrique...

...but at me.

* * *

✽Act 2✽

.::Amazon Ninjas::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**What do you think of that chapter? LOL, When I noticed, Kai looked like that much like Elsa from Frozen...**

**...and surprisely, before turning the song to Royals, I was listening "For the First Time In Forever (Reprise)".**

**Now I wanna make a frozen parody~**

**~Nataly, out!**


	4. Waterless

**WARNING: BLOOD AND VIOLENCE IN THAT CHAPTER. THE TITLE OF IT GIVES A HINT.**

* * *

✽Act 3✽

.::Waterless::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

I looked shocked. At me?

Why me?

"I told you Kai, it will not have a "beauty" to wake you up." The girl said, looking at Kai evily. My hand started shaking. "So then..."

The wand's glow increased more and more, and I suddenly got scared, '_if I still had my golden-y weapon...' _I thought. I was too shocked to move. When she gave the shot, Kai jumped on me, and it didn't hit him, but he saved me. I was really really really shaking. I could notice that. I blushed deeply and hard.

"Gr..." The blue-haired girl made an angry face. "Okay, I'll be not killing her..." Kai stared at her. _"You will."_

The day suddenly became night and he started shining. Then he became a wolf. And he looked scary.

"Run! Everyone, run!" Cole, the emo that can't confess, yelled. I wasn't sure, but Zane pulled me and then we ran.

But someone stayed.

**Zero's POV**

I stared Kai by the eyes. I'm not that stubborn, but it wasn't like Cole to make everyone run away. I bit my lip and waited everyone get away. When I turned, I couldn't see them anymore. I made a step behind.

"You don't wanna fight?" The blue haired girl asked. Kai got closer to me. I shook my head.

"He's still my friend. I can't fight agaisnt him." I said.

"So well. Do it!" The girl yelled to Kai, which started attacking me. It hurted, really hurted.

_My Time Is Over_

_And I'm getting colder_

_As I seem to slip away_

I was already bleeding hard. I simply couldn't fight agaisnt Kai. But by a reason, when was going to attack a vital part, he hesitaded and didn't ended what started.

_I'm barely breathing_

_Is my heart still beating?_

_Hold my breath_

_Just to make it through_

I couldn't stand up. The wounds were serious, blood fell closer to my eyes like tears.

_As I lay here dying_

_Everything will be okay_

_I will not stop trying_

_Never thought it would end this way_

_As I lay here screaming _

_Everything will be okay_

_All these years_

_I've thrown away_

I looked at Kai's eyes. My vision was a kind of blur, but I could see his eyes. In the deep, I could see the real Kai inside of it. I couldn't speak, too weak for that. My red hair fit the blood perfectly in some kind. I barely breathed. The girl laughed evily, as I was suffering. I saw a tear coming from his eyes.

_I fall to pieces_

_From these hopeless reasons_

_As I hear my own heart break._

The wolf started shaking his head, with many tears coming out of it. I already layed, too much weak to stay sit.

_I'm always wanting_

_Just to stop the haunting_

_From those things you never say_

It was getting hard to see something. I could notice something green and my hands, but it was really hard to see or say something.

_As I lay here dying_

_Everything will be okay_

_I will not stop trying_

_Never thought it would end this way_

_As I lay here screaming _

_Everything will be okay_

_All these years_

_I've thrown away_

Hard... to breathe... and to thought...

_I've thrown away_

**Kai's POV**

Still as my beast, I could see Zero dying. I wanted to break through that evil, my anger was too big and I didn't knew. His eyes were already lifeless, and were almost closing.

I was scared, and the worse, I was the one who did this.

_As I lay here dying_

_I will not stop trying_

_I don't want you to be afraid_

_As I lay here dying_

_I will not stop trying_

_I don't want you to be afraid_

_Is this the end?_

He tried to say something, I could see that.

_As I lay here dying_

_Everything will be okay_

_I will not stop trying_

_Never thought it would end this way_

_As I lay here screaming _

_Everything will be okay_

_All these years_

_I've thrown away_

"Wake... up..." I heard he muttering. "...I know... you can..."

Then he closed his eyes. I started crying, too much, as my wolf side, and as myself.

_I've thrown away..._

No... Zero...

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

We were all running, but I didn't knew why. I think it was the fear. Okay, I had many traumas with wolfes, but Cole run away? Now I saw everything.

"Cole, it isn't you. You would never run away from a friend." I said.

"I... I..." He started saying. "Too... much pressure... I think I should let Zero on command..."

"Cole..." Hanako murmured his name. Suddenly Zane stopped.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Jay asked.

"Zero... I can't feel him right..." He said. We all got shocked.

"Wait a second." Henrique raised his wand. "Don't worry... he's still alive..."

"Zero... what happened to him?" Cole asked.

"Let me show you all." Henrique's wand shined, and we all got where we were before.

* * *

**Zane's POV****  
**

I opened my eyes on the same place as before. Kai, as a wolf, crying, the girl, laughing evily, and then I looked. Zero.

I went on shock.

I got closer to him.

Touched him.

Cold.

More than Ice.

He wasn't dead.

"He's... at a deep coma."

* * *

✽Act 3✽

.::Waterless::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**Okay, that _was _sad. Zero is that type of the guy that can't fight agaisnt his friends and he couldn't do nothing but defend himself. Like he could defend himself using water agaisnt a wolf of fire without hurting him. **

**Song: Thrown Away - Stealing Eden (Recommend Nightcore version)**

**I just really like it.**

**Well, if you didn't read the warning at the top, sorry, but I warned you. I was kinda of sad when writing this chapter.**

**But the good side i got two kittens called Gary and Mary! Sooo cute!**

**~Nataly, out!**


	5. A Request For Blood

**Hello once again.**

**The story is not doing well? Lastly I never had a single review :(**

**So... **

**I don't know what to do! :(**

* * *

✽Act 4✽

.::A Request for Blood::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Normal POV**

"HE IS AT WHAT?" Kaoru yelled. Celine was still laughing.

"Sis! Why do something so cruel as that?" Henrique shouted. "Why are you like this?"

Celine raised a brow. "What you mean? I've been always like that!"

"No you didn't! You were so heartful, so kind... I don't know what you are anymore!" Henrique started crying at his big sister. "Can't you see that you are now evil?"

Zane got Zero on his back and then the night turned into day, with Kai becoming again a human, and with Jay _and _Hanako carrying him, because Cole was still weak and sad.

"Evil?" She asked. "What do you mean?"

"Yes, it isn't like you!" Henrique got closer.

"I just want my revenge. Little brother, you helped the spinjitzu master to seal me away... now... I'll seal _you _away!" Celine turned to Henrique, and pointed her wand at him. "And then I can have another revenge on the newest spinjitzu master, as you call him Lloyd."

"Dude! Why everyone wants revenge agaisnt me for something that I never did?" Lloyd shouted.

Kaoru facepalmed.

Setsuna shook her head.

Zero was still at coma on Zane's back.

Jay laughed almost letting Kai fall.

Hanako, desesperately, got him.

Madison suddenly appeared.

"Madison!" Everyone shouted her name.

"Hiya everyone!" This time, Madison was with her brown hair tied in Sailor Moon style. "Sorry Henrique, but the conversation with your sister will have to wait!" She said, while raising her own scythe. "I like scythes, don't you mind right Cole?"

Cole shook his head.

"So then!" Her scythe touched the floor, making time stop and then everyone was gone away.

* * *

**Madison's POV**

"We... we are on Ninjago once again." Lloyd said, looking at the walls of the bounty. "How did you knew that we were on Amazon?"

"Two-minutes seer, I could see that you were going to be dead if you all stayed here. Don't you see what happened to Zero? Unluckily I couldn't fine my scythe, so I couldn't teleport there at the time." I said, still holding my silver scythe. "And also, I think is better you get him to the hospital, fast."

Then everyone ran away.

"Dude, they _never _wait for me!" I ran alongside them.

* * *

At the hospital, everyone looked nervous and scared. Kai just woke up and kept repeating "it was my fault" low but I could hear that and it was becoming annoying.

"Man, it wasn't your fault. So can you stop saying that?" I finally said. "You can't blame yourself. Blame Celine."

He nodded, but kept crying. Then the nurse leaved the room.

"He's really at deep coma. The chances of he coming back is still normal, but we don't know if it can turn worse. He lost too much blood. He will need more." That blonde nurse said.

"What is his blood type?" Kai asked.

I held my short ballet dress. My ballet sneakers were white, I was wearing a ballet clothing before getting there. What? You think that a guy would be dying and I would care about my clothing? Maybe. But no.

"B+." The nurse said. "The same type that we don't have too much for him. If someone can give just a little..."

"I don't have blood." Zane said.

"My type is A+." Jay said.

"-AB" I said.

"-B" Cole said.

"O-." Both Kaoru and Lloyd said.

"+AB." Hanako said.

"B... positive." Kai said. Everyone looked at him.

"You have the same type as him!" Hanako said. He was with his head down.

"I-I don't know... Nya has the same... and... he maybe can turn as a werewolf like me..." Kai said.

"Well, acording to some legends, the person who gets the werewolf's blood, turns into one too..." Zane started saying, to recive a slap by Kaoru.

"You just made things worse, man." She said. "Let me see if I can call Nya."

Kaoru went outside, and then we all were getting nervous. I put my hand on Kai's shoulder. And then I realized.

"Kaoru! Come back here!" I called her.

"What?" She asked.

"O- can give to any blood type! Including B+!" I said.

"But... both still gave and recived blood just by two weeks! It would need a month to they can give a little bit again..." **(AN- I don't know if this is true, but I wanted to give tension to the story so whatever.) **The nurse said.

"WHAT? Call her again! Go!" Cole yelled, as Kaoru leaved once again already typing Nya's number. "Kai, it wasn't your fault... it was mine... if I stayed there for helping you..." He said.

"No man, it was my fault and..." Kai was about to say, but I stopped both.

"You two are blaming yourselves for nothing. Sorry Henrique, but it's Celine's fault." I stood in front of both.

"I know." Henrique said.

"Everything will be fine." Hanako smiled.

Kaoru then came back.

"She's coming the fastest as possible. Duck, it doesn't have any problem, right?" She said.

"No..." He said.

"Dude, tension. Can I sing something?" Kaoru asked to the nurse.

"Low, please." The nurse said.

"Alright." Kaoru said. "That one my mom sang to me when I was afraid."

She started singing low and softly.

_I cannot live without you_

_I told you this is true_

_I'll take pieces of you with me_

_I'll take parts you never knew_

_And one day you will wake up_

_Without warning or a clue_

_And start to notice little things_

_That are missing parts of you_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Oh, you will always be my dear_

_The freckle on your shoulder_

_And the creases on your cheeks_

_The scar upon your forehead_

_And your whisper when you speak_

_I took them cause I need you_

_I took them to be mine_

_I took them so you miss them_

_So you'd want them back in time_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Oh, you will always be my_

_Oh, I need you here_

_Oh, you will always be my dear_

_If I hold on to you_

_Don't let me go_

_Will you, feel me, need me_

_Don't let me go_

_If I hold on to you_

_Don't let me go_

_Will you, feel me, need me_

_Don't let me go_

_(If I hold on to you)_

_Oh, I need you here_

_(Don't let me go, will you, feel me, need me)_

_Oh, you will alway be my_

_(Don't let me go, if I hold on)_

_Oh, I need you here_

_(Don't let me go)_

_Oh, you will always be my dear_

Her soft voice stopped singing, as she opened her eyes. Kai fell asleep. I was jealous of that voice. I wanted it :(

Then Nya came in.

"Hey, everyone." She said.

"Hi Nya." I greeted.

"So you're the one who will give blood to him? Come faster, his breathing is stopping faster, come on!" The nurse grabbed her hand and ran with her.

"Luckily for us, Kai fell asleep." I said.

I looked by the window on Zero's room. White. Then I looked at his heartbeat monitor. It sometimes grew, sometimes was short. Suddenly, everything was black.

"I can't see anything..." Lloyd said.

"It is... a blackout?"

* * *

✽Act 4✽

.::A Request for Blood::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**So what? Great or not?**

**I hope you liked that chapter. What will happen to Zero? *Suspense song***

**-Nataly, out!**


	6. Promises

**Finally I'm updating this! After that science test, I can _finally _have a rest!**

**So, enjoy the new (and short) chapter~**

* * *

✽Act 5✽

.::Promises::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Madison's POV**

I just couldn't see a single thing. Suddenly, a headache hit me hard. A vision.

_"Let me go! Please! I don't wanna hurt them..." _Kai's voice echoed in my head. _"...I JUST CAN'T HURT THEM!"_

_"But you will. Now!" _Celine's voice echoed also. Kai was gotten again.

A light illuminated me. It was Lloyd.

"Everyone... Kai will be kidnapped by Celine again." I said.

When I looked, Zane was running to the room where Zero was.

I knew right why.

**Zane's POV**

I ran. The fastest as I could. When the lights turned on once again, I saw Zero awaken... hyperventilating, still in hospital clothes. White t-shirt and white pants.

"Zane... I had a terrible dream... Kai transformed into a wolf and attacked me, and then I entered into a coma and..." He said, and then looked around. "It wasn't a dream, right?"

I shook my head. "The worse is that Kai will be kidnapped by Celine again."

Zero put his hand on his heart and pressed the t-shirt hard. He was shivering hard. I suddenlly ran and hugged him. I don't know why. I just suddenly hugged him. He gave back the hug, pressing my gi hardly.

"T-Thanks Zane..." Zero said, as I could feel tears falling on my shoulder.

I still remember when we were six. I mean, when _he _was six and I was in the same body that I am today. I promised in protecting him. But...

"I failed." I said.

**Zero's POV**

"Failed? On what?" I asked. I looked at Zane's face.

"In what I promised for you ten years ago." He said, as I was still trying to remember what he promised.

But then I remembered. I shook my head, my ginger hair falling on my head.

"No, Zane, you are still with that stupid promise on your head? Seriously man, you seriously _don't _need to protect me. I was one of the chosen ones to protect Ninjago without being protected because the first spinjitzu master wanted to. I'm not afraid in facing my fears. I'm not afraid in risking my life to save everyone. And also, the one that you have to protect is Lloyd, not me." I held his hand. "So stop that. You don't need to do this."

I weakly smiled at him. Yea, I was _still _recovering from a coma.

"T-thanks... I think. But you all are my family, I feel that I have to protect you all..."

"I feel like that too. But I... I..." I suddenly was without words. Until I saw Kaoru running like her life depended on that.

"Guys... Kai's really missing!" She shouted, Zane ran and I got up too. I still felt dizzy, but I couldn't show that. Kai was priority at the moment, not me. Nya suddenly came to me before I leaved the room.

"Zero... by luck you woke up without reciving blood... don't force yourself too much, right?" She said. I nodded.

"Come on, we have to rescue your brother." We ran out of the room, I then remembered that I was on hospital clothes on the middle of the street.

People on the city were looking at us worriedly, like, Ninjas running away is like red alert or something like that. And also, there were some looking at me... especially at me...

"Shit." I murmured, when we were still running.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Celine stared at the sleeping Kai on her couch. She had to do that revenge. Her brother betrayed her... or didn't? Suddenly an headache hit her. She suddenly started seeing... what happened after her seal.

* * *

_-DA FLASHBACK-_

_Henrique walked to the place where his sister was for the last time. Her last words were a threat. As the 7-years old knew his sister right, she always was serious on what she talked. He looked at his wand. The lavender-eyed boy closed his eyes to let tears out and out. In the same time, Wu, the first spinjitzu master's youngest son, at the same age as him, came closer and put a hand on Henrique's shoulder._

_"I know right how you feel. My brother now kinda of hate me. Sometimes he just leaves his room to do whatever he has to do on the bathroom." Wu said, letting a giggle out._

_Henrique laughed a little too. "Too much details, Wu."_

_"I know, right?"_

_Then both stared at each other. Henrique hugged himself at the thought of his sister becoming evil, as Wu did the same thinking about his brother. Both felt like were looking at a mirror, but just in different names, appareance and rest of past life. Because both were with the same problem. Both raised their hands to touch it, as both hands were at the same size, it was just like a mirror for Henrique._

_"I'll make my sister become good again."_

_"Same with me. But change the sister part." _

_Both were sure at their decisions. That was a promise that both had to keep._

* * *

Celine suddenly felt dizzy. She looked at a picture, it was she and Henrique together when childs. Then, she punched hard the picture, as blood fell from her hands...

...Henrique, on the picture, was broken.

* * *

✽Act 5✽

.::Promises::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**NOW. What did you think? Sorry it was short, like, really.**

**I didn't wanted it to be _that _tragic like I do on other chapters... :)**

**AND I'M REALLY SURE THAT I WANNA DO A FROZEN PARODY. Shall I?**

**Poll on my profile. **

**~Nataly**


	7. Let Me Be The One

**Hey everyone! You, if you really read these bold letters, you would say "Hi Nataly" or something like that.**

**Actually, its her sister, Sapphire, who's logged here today (I simply found her password). She is on the hospital again to see _da broken foot_, and I lost a game agaisnt her some days ago, I'll be the one doing the chapter.**

**SOONER I'LL BE HAVING MY OWN ACCOUNT HERE! FINALLY!**

**Just was my so strict mother letting me have one, finally. It is normal a 9 years old have a fanfiction account and know so much english like I do? I pratically study on a american school, so whatever. **

**Nataly knows less than me.**

**Deal with it, big sis.**

* * *

✽Act 6✽

.::Let Me Be The One::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

As we were running to wherever Celine was, things got confused in my head. Why is she after Kai, not another person? And he does haves feelings for me, as I hope he has? I don't know. Someone please help me! We looked behind to see Madison holding her scythe and staring at the sky.

"Everyone! I already know where they are!" She shouted. "Paris, France!"

Kaoru suddenly let a happy yell out. "YAY WE'RE GOING TO PARIS! I ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE IF THE DUCKS THERE LOOK LIKE KAI!"

I giggled. Kaoru is always like that... no wonder why Lloyd still has a crush on her. Madison spun her scythe, it hit the floor and I felt a clear vision by 1 second. When I opened my eyes, ta-da, Paris. Henrique looked at the whole town. I got closer to him.

"Hey, something wrong?" I asked. I was really worried 'bout Henrique, since was his _sister _that we're going to defeat.

"France... people usually say that there is a werewolf by the streets. Some people say that it is a legend, and now this is going to be true." He said, with his head down. "All my fault."

"As you told us, if you didn't did what you did before, Ninjago would had already ended." I tried to smile, even in that situation. He smiled back.

"Thanks, Setsuna. I think we shall keep going on."

"Hai." I said, and everyone started running again.

**Zero's POV**

"You fine, Zero?" Nya asked me while we were running. I think if Jay notice that we're getting kinda closer, he would probably kill me. "You look tired."

"A little." I couldn't lie. "I just woke up from a coma to end up running in Paris like that. My life isn't normal. I think it never was, since my 6-years old. Ya know, I met the first nindroid ever made in the world just after an earthquake... just can't believe that, huh?"

She nodded. "I think I have a life similar."

We kept conversating while following the others, but I would surely bet that someone wanted to kill me that time.

**Jay's POV**

I looked at Nya and Zero talking. They looked really distraced, by the situation that we were. And the worse, they're getting really close after that coma that Zero entered in, and I think...

"Hey, you got competion." Kaoru said, while pointing to Zero. "I'm just kidding, it wouldn't happen."

"Would it?" I asked, with my head down. She actually looked surprised by the question.

"Well, let's see... Zero is handsome, has a caring side, actually is a second leader, knows how to sing well, but not much as I know, isn't immature and his jokes are actually great... I would say 80% of chance. Girls like boys like that." Kaoru said, to my unlukiness. "But... we can acrescent this all for you, and also, is someone that you would like to meet to laugh... when needs a little laugher... you have 90% of staying with her."

I smiled. Kaoru isn't the girl of giving advices, but she actually knows how to make someone happy too. "Thanks, Kay."

She smiled back. "Nothing. And also, Zero just see her as a friend. He told me other day."

"Uf.. thanks godness."

We all kept running. Setsuna looked the most worried, since we all knew that she had a crush on Kai. We didn't knew that she loved him or not, but we knew that she have a crush.

Suddenly the day became night again.

**Setsuna's POV**

"What the...?" I yelled, as the day really turned about night. Suddenly we all saw, not a wolf as I could say, but more like a beast, ya know, from "Beauty and a Beast".

"Kai?" Kaoru asked, while the beast looked at us with worried eyes. I closed my eyes and got closer to him.

"Hey, I know it's you." I tried my best to smile, but I was scared, so much that I think someone made the number one on the pants. It wasn't me :) "Kai? Come on... talk something, if you can."

"Kai, please." Nya got at my side and we both looked at him. He suddenly attacked both of us, making we fall on the floor. Then he stepped on the floor, as fire spread around us all.

"STOP IT!" Cole yelled, but Kai didn't stopped. "WAKE UP, KAI!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Zero shouted also.

"IT ISN'T YOU, KAI!" I yelled. Suddenly he looked surprised. "IT ISN'T YOU, I KNOW! PLEASE, IF THE KAI I LIKE IS INSIDE THERE, SHOW YOURSELF! PLEASE!" I started crying. Feeling tears fall from my face were the greatest thing to do right now. "Please..."

Then I suddenly saw everything become dark.

I blackened out.

* * *

✽Act 6✽

.::Let Me Be The One::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**I know it was short, I AM NEW ON THAT FANFICTION THINGY!**

**Nataly taught me somethings, but not everything that she knows! Why you think I just write oneshots on real life?**

**Well, see you in my future account someday!**

**~Sapphire**


	8. Runaway Royalty - Part I

**Now it's me again.**

**I mean, Nataly. Sapphire is my little sister who made the last chapter. Man, she's great... so proud of her :)**

**Well, I had to follow her, so let's go to the chapter!**

* * *

✽Act 7✽

.::Runaway Royalty - Part I::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

I woke up in another place. It was looking like a jail... gray walls, just only one window, and I was in the bed... chained to it. Something that I found strange was the fact in, I wasn't wearing my ninja outfit, but yes a medium lavender dress with long sleeves. And was shoeless. That's all that I found strange.

"W-where am I...?" I asked, hoping someone would hear me. The chains that tied me to the bed hurt, I really felt like in a jail. "S-someone there?"

Suddenly I realized that someone would had _changed _me. My clothings. I got a little red, okay, thinking on the fact that someone would change my clothes, I got deep red... dude. But then I looked again, to see...

"K-Kai?" I looked at him, which showed to be him, himself. But instead of amber eyes, they were really red.

"Hope you had a good sleep." He just said that.

"No I didn't, counting the fact that someone changed my clothes and... these chains hurt." I had a plan in escaping. Probably Kai was under Celine's control, so I had to do everything to escape.

"Necessary. You would try to escape." He said. _'Oh nevermind, I'm staying here by force and I'm pratically liking these chains, ya know?' _I thought. Note the sarcasm.

"Why are you keeping me here? Where are the others?" I asked, looking at his eyes. "And why are you doing this...?"

He suddenly got surprised at my last question. Kai just put the hand on my cheek, which made me blush hard. If this was going to look like a soup opera from Globo (Maybe Amor à Vida*****), or he was going to kill me, or kiss me. And I was wanting a third option, let me free. Seriously. That really hurts, these chains. As he passed the hands through my cheek, he held my chin and got me closer to him. Althrough I was sorta of liking it, I had to escape. That wasn't the real Kai at all. But I got the fourth option of the movies. Whisper on my ear.

"I'm doing this to protect you all."

I got shocked at the anwser. And bit my lip. That really wasn't going to protect us even if I lived on Mexico. Then I looked at the window, on the other side of the room. Someone in green was looking at me. Lloyd. But he was just like me, chained in a bed.

_'Man holy shit! I just can't do anything, but I failed in that stupid mission of Protecting the Green Ninja, man Ninjago will be doomed if I don't do anything right now!' _

I raised my leg and kicked his stomach, and then I used my wind powers the strongest as I could, to let myself free. The chains started breaking, until they dissapeared, I got out of the bed and ran to the outside of the door, entered the other room to see Lloyd looking at me.

"Set! What are you doing?" He asked me, while I was freeing him from the chains. He also was on another clothing, just like a hospital one, but it was green and was short-sleeved. "You have to run!"

"If I don't free you..." I got one of the chains out. "...we all die, understand me? You have a duty in saving Ninjago from your father, I was chosen as one of your protectors, and as much I hate this job, I have to protect you..." I finally free him from the chains. He stared at me. "...and also, you know I'm not the type of leaving a friend behind."

He nodded, and I held his hand for both of us start running away, to see that we were in a huge castle. I looked at him and vice-versa.

"We are... really on a castle?" Lloyd asked, while we were looking at the place.

"Seriously, where we are?" I asked, looking at a window. When I saw... bam! We were on Ninjago.

**Lloyd's POV**

"Oh okay, that means the others are still on Paris while we are on Ninjago?" I asked, looking at the same window as Set was looking.

"Precisaly, we're on... Infinite." She said. "The royal abandoned city of Ninjago."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"There is a plate right there." Set pointed to a plate that was saying "Infinite - The Royal Abandoned City Of Ninjago".

I giggled. As I remember from History class, Infinite was the capital of Ninjago on 1745. Ruled by kings and queens, until a guy changed all of the things and made Ninjago City it's capital, leaving Infinite abandoned. No one would really come here... well, until now.

I looked at Set, which was with her head down. Her hands were shaking hard.

"Set?" I called her name. "Something wrong?"

"Did Kai... got on your room today, saying that this was to protect us?" She asked. I nodded.

"Red scary eyes." But then I remembered that we had to get out of here. "We gotta go."

She nodded back and we both started running through the castle. There were paintings of the royal family on 1753, old moblies and old stuff. But the only thing that we wanted to find we didn't found. The exit. Come on, even a underpants of the prince we found! Seriously. Setsuna was already sweating, as I was. But something that I didn't knew it was why we were with these clothings.

"Ouch! Stupid dress." Setsuna said, as it got tied on a table.

"L-let me help." I started helping her, until we heard footsteps. We turned our heads to see Kai staring at us.

"Oh man... holy shit." Set murumured.

"What are you all doing here? You should be on your rooms, both of you!" He said, still with the red scary eyes.

"No! I'm not staying here!" I shouted, as we got Set's dress free.

"I'm just trying to protect you both!"

"Yes, just like seting fire on us is protecting us." Set said.

"You don't understand..." Kai was going to finish his sentence, but before he did finished, he fell with his face on the floor.

Someone was behind him.

* * *

✽Act 7✽

.::Runaway Royalty - Part I::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**You maybe is confused. But you'll understand in the next 2 chapters. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**~Nataly**


	9. Runaway Royalty - Part II

**Hello again! It's me with a new chapter of this stuff...**

**LOL.**

**And BTW sis (SafiraBluez)...**

***Zero don't faint at the circle of fire, but Setsuna does***

**Me: Dude! He was weak, just woke up from a coma, and he don't faint on a circle of fire? +1**

**Sorry, she asked me for it. **

**Let's go... alright?**

* * *

✽Act 8✽

.::Runaway Royalty - Part II::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Madison's POV**

When we noticed, the beast turned back to be a wolf. I couldn't get my scythe and stop time, I was too tired and weak, no wonder, we're on a circle of _fire_ so what. I looked to see Kai, holding Setsuna and Lloyd. He just dissapeared. We all looked at it. Probably it was over for us. And then the circle of fire dissapeared, and many of us were asking for fresh air. I just ran to somewhere away from there and in my gray ninja suit, I took over the sleeves of it, and I made the pants of it turn into a short. Many of the others were doing the same, since dude, why ninjas have to wear these clothes? I took off my hood, it was hard to breathe with it. I lied on the Paris' floor, staring at the blue sky. Cole suddenly appeared closer to me, still taking off his shirt. Man, I know, but he's hot. I have to confess.

"Dude, I don't need more fire here alright?" I said, crossing my arms still lying on the floor. "I think we had enough."

He giggled. "Thanks." But then Cole looked down, really sad. "Madison... can you see what's going to happen next? I mean, with Lloyd and Set... because... I failed..."

I stared at him, which started to cry.

"I failed! In protecting you all!" He started shouting and crying. "I just failed... because I didn't kept walking on. I stopped on time, on the past, in what happened to me..." Cole started looking at his hands. "When I almost killed them."

"It wasn't your fault, bro. This all is fault of the evil guys. Or girls, if you count Celine. The visions don't come to me like that. Just when I really need, so I think they're fine. Except by the fact that they're probably chained on beds on a abandoned city of Ninjago, but they're probably fine." I smiled. "And as you see, we still can save them! And also, one of Lloyd's protectors are still with him, right? So what? He still can be protected. Setsuna isn't weak as she seems to be."

"But how we can go back to Ninjago? You are also weak too... you couldn't even got your scythe right." He said.

I made a meanie face and then laughed. "I think I am. But we still have a wizard, if you didn't noticed it."

"Talking about me?" We turned to see Henrique shirtless, only with his navy blue pants and white sneakers. **  
**

"You guys really like being shirtless, right?" I said, giggling. Then the others came to us, the girls had the same idea as me, and the guys were shirtless also. When I looked at Zero, he was holding himself. The others too, but Zero looked the worse. He made a sign with his hand, saying that I shouldn't tell nothing. I nodded weakly, and then mouthed that if he got worse, I was going to tell.

Then something came up. Up my mind. I grabbed my scythe (which Jay brought).

"Guys, I know right where the others are and I just have power enough to one person go." I said, and Henrique looked at his wand, nodding that he only had power enough to two people go. He and someone else.

"Okay, who'll be the two who'll be going?" He asked, as everyone raised their hands. I looked at Cole, which opened his mouth to say, and got in front of me.

"Let me go. I have to do this. Zero, you're in charge." Cole said, as Zero looked at him, nodded and smiled.

"Come back soon, bro." They bro-fisted or something like that, as he looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you're the one who isn't damaged at all, so you go with me and Henrique." Cole said, as Kaoru was on her ninja or almost clothing, nodding. She didn't showed any effects of the circle of fire, at all. Maybe because her metal element is related to fire. She looked at the two boys.

"Can we go fast? I have something to tell duck."

And then I gave my scythe to Cole, and Henrique raised his wand, making the three dissapear.

"Good luck." Zero said, his hair following the wind.

* * *

**Cole's POV**

When I opened my eyes, we were in front of Infinite, the abandoned city of Ninjago. I looked at Kaoru and Henrique, which suddenly changed clothes, as Henrique was wearing a navy blue sleeve-folded shirt and the same navy pants, and Kaoru was wearing a medium yellow dress, with short short sleeves. When I looked at myself, I was with the same clothing as Henrique, but black.

"What kind of clothing is that? And why my hair is free?" Kaoru asked, but it really wasn't.

"It isn't, too much, there are two little braids tied together here, on the behind." Henrique pointed.

"Wait a sec, maybe they're on this castle." I pointed at the castle right on front of us.

"Shit, I didn't came here for history class, but whatever, let's go." Kaoru said, as started walking, and I stopped her. Jeez, she's too much stubborn.

"You have to be careful. You know, if Kai is inside there, maybe Celine is too, and that would screw up all we planned."

"Wait a sec, we did planned something?" She asked, and then I facepalmed mentally. We didn't planned nothing. "But so, I have a plan. And where are our weapons?"

We were really without our weapons. Henrique stepped on a leaf, angry.

"Oh fuck. How can we do that?" He asked, as Kaoru got somewhere and came back with a frying pan, and two shovels. She gave us the shovels and she held the frying pan.

"Improvise with the weapons that you have. Come on, we have a castle to invade." Kaoru opened the door easily, and we three walked inside it. It was huge, really huge.

Until we heard footsteps. "Maybe it's them." Henrique said.

"Careful now. Maybe it's Celine."

_"Yes, just like setting fire on us will protect us." _I heard Setsuna's voice, and Kaoru just raised her frying pan. We all got closer, whitout being seen.

"You don't understand..." Kai murmured, but then I got courage...

and hit his head badly with the shovel.

* * *

✽Act 8✽

.::Runaway Royalty - Part II::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**Now you maybe understand who hit Kai's head. -.-'**

**That thing is crazy, but whatever, I like crazy things.**

**And...**

***Madison looks at Cole shirtless***

**Madison: I don't need more fire, here, okay?**

**Me: Cole is dating Hanako and shows himself shirtless for Madison. My head is crazy +1**

**Sorry, she really asked more before and after! DON'T BLAME ME!**

**~Nataly**


	10. Runaway Royalty - Part III

✽Act 9✽

.::Runaway Royalty - Part III::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

Kai fell with his face on the floor, as we looked to see Cole, with the same clothing as Lloyd, and with a shovel, behind him. "You guys okay?" He asked.

Lloyd and I nodded. "Why did you hit him?"

"I thought that he was going to do something with you two." He said, closing his eyes. "I'm not alone, you know?"

Suddenly we saw Kaoru and Henrique right behind him.

"If we are going to do something, I say- grab Kai and let's go out of here. I don't wanna meet my sister right now." Henrique said, getting Kai and putting him on his back. "She's more obsessed with that revenge stuff, and I'm still worried in what she can do agaisnt me."

"I see. Let's go!" And we all ran, by the whole castle, as I stared the uncounsious Kai on Henrique's back.

Cole looked the most worried, more than me, even more than Henrique, I guess.

**Cole's POV**

As we kept upstairs, downstairs, left, right, I was still worried. My fault.

My fault that Zero almost died.

My fault that I wasn't a great leader from the start.

So why they choose me as a leader? I still don't understand!

"Hey, drawing-boy." Kaoru talked to me. "Ya worried by what?"

"Don't call me drawing-boy." I said. Her nicknames are strange.

"Not calling you drawing-boy is the same that I don't call Kai duck." She said back, I think I couldn't do anything. "I started calling him that when I was 9 I guess, when we officially first met and I made a joke about ducks." Kaoru smiled, as I looked at her with wonder. A joke about ducks. "Yeah, before you ask, I did met duck before you all did. He got pissed off when I made the joke, because it had been two weeks since his father passed out... and I was going to give something that belonged to him long time ago. I don't know right the story of our parents, but probably Seiji, Kai's father, met Makoto before."

"M-Makoto?" I asked her. I remember one time that my mom talked about her friends, and one of them was called Makoto. Also Seiji. "Do you think that our parents did met?"

"I don't know, but probably yes. People say that I am the same as my father." She said, while we kept running.

After a long talk, we finally found the stupid door. Henrique kicked it as we ran away from the castle.

"So, how we leave infinite?" I asked.

"My wand is with power again... I think we can leave." Henrique said, but then I remembered the others.

"How about the others?" I asked.

"I only have two options- or we leave this place, or they come back." He said, but...

"Forget it! Bring them here and we run away for Ninjago City! You guys really forget about the legs when we have teleport..." Kaoru said. "Because also, none of us are injured and something like..."

"Well, hands doesn't count, so whatever." Setsuna said, looking at her chain-marked hands. Lloyd, the same. "I can fly, and I can put temporary windy wings on you all, so we shall call the others?"

"Already on it!" Henrique shouted, spinning his wand, in a way that all the others appeared, the guys with the same clothing as us but in their respective colors and the girls wearing the same dress with their colors, but with different sleeves.

"Hey guys!" Hanako stood up. I don't know why, but I suddenly got closer to her and hugged her with all of my strenght. I seriously don't know why. I missed her too much, the times that we were together after I got possessed, and then the fact that I isolated myself when I thought that it could happen again... I missed so many times with her... that I could had. "Cole... something wrong?"

"Sorry in not being more time with you when I could..." I said, as I embraced her. She gave back the hug.

"C'mon, I... It isn't a reason to ask forgiveness for me. And it isn't the time, as all." Hanako smiled, before letting go of me. I decided to turn "Leader Mode On", as Kaoru calls it, and I stood up.

"Okay Set, go ahead." I said, and then Setsuna raised her hand, as almost transparent-colored wings appeared on our backs. They were transparent, but with our theme colors.

"It will not dure too much time. If we're going to do this, I suggest to we do that fast." She said. "And please, someone grab Kai, his position is..."

We all turned to see Kai in a strange position that Henrique probably left him. I grabbed Kai, as Zero stared at me.

"You're on charge again." He joked, as I giggled.

"Thanks, pal." I said, staring him back. "Althrough you do make a great leader."

"Thank ya." Zero said, as taking away his ginger hair. Then we all started flying, as they were having the time of their lives, as Zero came back to me. "Cole, never make me turn the leader, okay?"

He smiled. I smiled back, looks like he really thinks I'm a better leader.

"Okay. Well, if I need to, I will." I said, and then he looked at me with worry. "Hey, something wrong...?"

"T-the sky... make it stop spinning..." As Zero said that, he placed his hand on his forehead, almost losing control of his wings.

"Z-Zero!" I shouted, but I couldn't help him since I was with Kai. But then he got the control of the wings again.

"I-I'm fine... I just got a little dizzy, at all..." He smiled again, as then we looked to see Kai waking up. "Oh shit."

"Guys... Cole? Zero? Where are we? And... wait a sec... why are you are closer to me? I-I'm dangerous! L-Let me go! I don't wanna hurt none of you!" He started saying. "Please... Let me go."

I shook my head, and Zero completed my anwser. "No, we can't let you go since we're millions of millons away from the floor."

Kai then looked down. "Oh man..."

As well, I could listen a little Kaoru and Zane's conversation.

**Kaoru's POV**

"What time is it?" I asked, looking at Zane.

"17:00. Why?" He asked me back. I got on shock. I knew right. It was close from 18:00... and...

"T-Today is full moon. Not just any moon, but the Raphael's Moon." I said.

"No way... that means..." Jay came from the nowhere. "What is Raphael's moon anyways?"

"Raphael's moon, because people say in old legends that a prince who also was a werewolf called Raphael killed his best friends, and he was cursed... so then, people say when someone is cursed in becoming a werewolf on Raphael's moon, which only happens on 100 years... people say that the cursed one will kill all his friends." Zane said.

"And... Kai was cursed by becoming a werewolf... on Raphael's moon..." I said. We three stared each other, until Jay broke the silence, shouting something that he should not shout.

"O-Our minutes... are counted! Kai will kill all of us if we don't break that curse!"

* * *

✽Act 9✽

.::Runaway Royalty - Part III::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**I TOOK 3 FREAKIN' DAYS TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER + MY MOM CAME BACK FROM SPAIN SO I HAD TO STAY WITH HER!**

**That story of Raphael's Moon came on my mind since on my school we had to invent a legend, and I was in mood to write this story, and watching TMNT, which I'm really lovin' it, but I still love Ninjago more, don't worry, and then I came up with Raphael's Moon! And of course, I put it on my story, I don't know if that's true or not, but then.**

**If I can recommend a story for you all read, you should read _XShinkuKikinX _stories, especially the one that she's already ending, Decision - A Rescue Mission, if you didn't read, you better read to catch the chapters up, it's really amazing! :D**

**Have a good day... or night... whatever time you're reading it. **

**~Nataly**


	11. Insanity

**Chapter for Celine's thoughts. Enjoy!**

**PS: Short. Supposed to be.**

* * *

✽Act 10✽

.::Insanity::.

✽Started✽

* * *

Celine, after sending Kai for that castle to lock his friends, she looked at the broken picture of she and Henrique. Her hand was bandaged after she herself broke that picture. She wanted revenge more than nothing; her own brother locked her on a stupid gem by years, and now she wanted to kill him.

Even though he's only 2 years younger than her.

When Téo, or the First Spinjitzu Master defeated Celine with the help of Henrique, her rage got really stronger. She didn't knew what was holding her on that world or how did she leaved that gem on first place.

But all that she knew was that _her own brother _defeated her.

_Betrayed _her.

_Destroyed _her.

The stupid brother that she wanted to protect with all of her strenght before being corrupted.

But was worth it destroying a whole world just for that?

Yes.

The world that her greatest enemy, Téo, created to be protected, it was worth it, of course.

And using the fire ninja was the best option for it, since his anger was actually the same as hers sometimes, the times that you hate the people that you love the most, the people that you trusted once...

She's tired.

She's tired of having that rage inside of her.

She shouted out, while a black aura surrounded her and then started creating an earthquake inside of the place that she was, her old home. She suddenly started doing a maniac laugh. She was insane. Absolutely insane. Hazel eyes turned red, and the maniac laugh started echoing by all the house. Red chains surrounded her and glowing, covered her and after dissapearing, she was really different. Her skin was way paler, her eyes were glowing red, her blue hair had some black streaks, around her eyes was a red make up, and a totally scary black dress. Her wand did changed also, from brown to black. She wasn't wearing a cloak anymore, and she looked like these villains from games.

The maniac laugh still echoed, before she then closed her eyes and with a evil smile, opened them again.

"You will die, Henrique. The world will feel the same on what I felt before!" She shouted, and walked away, stepping hard on the picture threw on the floor, breaking even more Henrique on the picture.

She raised her black wand as a red glow leaved it and surrounded her.

"Being captive isn't nice, and they will learn it!"

* * *

✽Act 10✽

.::Insanity::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**O_O Celine went insane! **

**That chapter was really short, and trust me, it was supposed to be. MY IDEAS WERE GONE UNTIL I THOUGHT ON THAT!**

**Which side are you on?**

**~Nataly**


	12. Falling Chandelier

**Ugh... finally had time to write this story!**

**My science test is coming closer, I'm on the finals of the 4th unity test and it will get ****_really _****hard to do stories on the end of November, and the first 5 days of December since that. I can pass fast on science by media, if I get more than 6 I'll go to 8th grade!**

**So, right now... chapter!**

* * *

✽Act 11✽

.::Falling Chandelier::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Jay's POV**

I looked at Kai with my hands shaking. What did I just said? _Why _did I said that? Panic, maybe... that's what Kaoru said when she slapped the back of my head.

"Dude, worse thing to say right now." She said, facepalming. Looks like I... I confess, I'm not always like that **(A/N: Yes he is) **but I really acted like a idiot right now.

"K-Kai... sorry, really!" I said, trying to get closer to Cole and Kai, but Kai jumped from Cole's arms and suddenly started flying. When I looked, Setsuna was holding him on the air. "Please! Sorry Kai..."

Kai was heavily breathing. "That's why you all have to stay away."

"No, that's why we need to we be way closer to you and find together a way to stop that curse!" I said, leading way closer to Kai as Setsuna, thankfully made him not escape. "C'mon Kai, we're all with you to stop that curse, are you going to throw away all of our strenght to help you? We're a team, a family... please!"

Everyone looked at Kai smiling, as Kaoru looked a little bit confused.

"Something wrong, K?" Zane asked.

"I thought that Cole was going to say that, not Jay... it surprised me a bit." Kaoru said, and we all giggled, including Kai. Then I looked at her again.

"What you meant by that, Lumen?" I said, while she showed her tongue for me and I started chasing her. "Come back here!"

"You're just acting like duck on his normal days!" She said, and we both were flying like crazy. Kai was laughing, I could hear. But our laughs stopped, when Henrique became surprised.

"Look!" He pointed to a black person on the sky, showing to be Celine. She was way different. More... scary since the last time we saw her.

"WTF?" I shouted, as I suddenly hug Kaoru on fear. Lloyd then backed off and hide behind Cole, which suddenly went on protective mode. Setsuna made wings for Kai and then looked at Celine. Zane, Hanako and Zero were preparing, while Henrique was looking scared.

"Little brother, little brother... you are scared? Really?" Celine said, leading closer to Henrique, but then turning to us. "That's really right, Celitirate. I really choose a great day to put curses on someone, right?" She laughed. That really disgusted me. First, Celitirate is a really strange surname. Second, that woman becomes happy just because the others are suffering?

"You... you just don't... you don't have the right of doing this!" I let go of K and then leaded closer.

"Oh, don't I? I think I do, since you all've been free and I was being held captive on that stupid gem by centuries!" She said, and raised her black wand, before something disgusting and black... and scary held me by the arms and legs, as I couldn't even move a muscle.

"Jay!" Everyone shouted at me.

"Sis! It's me that you want, why are you doing this?" Henrique shouted, as she just smirked.

"Because... you know, for I see you dead I need to take these stupid ninjas out of the way, as Kai's anger grows, more faster they will be dead and I can finish what I started..." Celine said, and then looked at me. "And I know that blue ninja is precious to Kai as the others are, and this time you, red ninja, will have to come at him... if you want him alive." I then realized that she was going to _kidnap me_. Oh shit.

"D-don't do this!" Kai said, but as he came closer, I suddenly felt an immense pain and could do nothing but yell. "Jay!"

"As I said, if you want that blue jerk, you'll have to come at me!" Then the world blackened out before I only could hear a single voice.

_"Jay!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes again to see a really scary place, a picture with a boy on it broken, the walls were gray and lifeless, and I think I saw a spider on a corner. The room was really not inviting, and I was scared. I started to cry. I'm a ninja, but doesn't hurt if I cry a little, I think... everyone has their weakness, this was mine. I was never the guy of staying alone, always there was someone with me no matter what. Even when I almost died on Danilo's hands, there was Cole and Nya with me.

But now I am all alone.

I looked at the ceiling and started singing a little of a rock song, like, I blame Set for listening rock.

_' We're falling and losing control_

_You're pulling us, draggin' us_

_down this dead end road_

_we follow like alice_

_and just keep diving down the hole '_

Yeah right, that was just what Celine was doing with us, we were falling and losing control, because she was bringing us into this, and we had to _follow _her to save someone, that was getting boring.

_' I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_what I deserve ' _

I sang this part, one of the best, until I heard a female voice singing it too. But it wasn't K's.

_' I won't be pushed aside_

_I will be heard_

_I will get what I want_

_what I deserve! '_

It was Celine. I stared her and sang the rest of this part.

_' We're falling and we're losing control_

_you're pulling us, draggin' us_

_down this dead end road '_

"I'm not singing the rest. This song actually has a strange meaning." I said, while she looked at me.

"Yeah, I always hated the part of the straight jacket." Celine said, and then I noticed the black dress. It really was scary. And I was chained to the walls.

"Ya know, that song always fit you in many ways." I said back, as she looked at me with anger.

"Does not!"

"Does!"

"Does not!"

"It fucking does!"

Then she looked at me with scary eyes. They were red and her black wand was right poiting at my neck.

"You know that I can kill you at any time. And I will."

I closed my eyes to feel the worse.

* * *

✽Act 11✽

.::Falling Chandelier::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**SOUP! I HAD TO EAT THAT FKING SOUP! **

***Clears throat* anyways, the name of the song is White Rabbit by Egypt Central. Really good, but I reccomend the nightcored one.**

**No one is liking this story anymore? None review since my last update...**

**~Nataly**


	13. The Only Healing

**Poll on my profile to my next story!**

**PS: After this chapter, I'll work on "Statue Of Stone" again!**

* * *

✽Act 12✽

.::The Only Healing::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Setsuna's POV**

Jay dissapeared right in front of our eyes. Henrique started crying, after all, it was all because Celine wanted him dead. Okay, that girl is crazy since she didn't needed destroying us; at all. But still, we want to help Henrique here, so I think that it's a little bit necessary to kill us. But it's still cruel.

I looked at Kai who started cursing, and then I leaded closer and hugged him. I needed to.

"Kai, everything will be fine. We will help Jay... you know, we can do it." I said, while I felt tears falling on my shoulder. Kai's tears. I then hugged him strongely, as everyone watched us. I could hear Kaoru whispering to Cole.

"Hey, let's head back to Ninjago, find a way to help Jay and let this couple alone." I blushed after this one. They really saw I and Kai as a couple? I confess, I made a mental dancing on my head, I was half happy and half worried. But anyways, thanks K, for making my day a little better! Kai let go of my embrace and then looked at everyone.

"Let's do this."

Everyone, includding me, nodded and we flew to Ninjago City, back to where we started.

* * *

On the bounty, Nya was there with Sensei, when we got there, she rushed to hug Kai, Sensei smiling in seeing us okay, until he asked something that then would make a really worried Nya.

"Where is Jay?"

I looked at Sensei and then at a suddenly-sad Kai. I made that 'cut it off' hand sign, meaning that it was better not tell nothing right now in front of Kai.

"He... was kidnapped by Celine." I said, and then Nya got on shock, and Sensei just held himself on that thing, before he looked at me.

"I see. She did it because she wants Kai, I presume."

"She wants Henrique, too."

"She does have a reason to see Henrique dead. But her wish of revenge didn't made her realize that Henrique sealed her, because he didn't wanted to see her crying of pain. He could had destroyed her, on the time he was helping my father. Celine can be the oldest, but Henrique still had more power than her... until now. But now, his powers are you all. Help him, and don't try to destroy Celine."

Then Kai faced up in a angry face.

"What? She transformed me into a beast, and made me almost kill everyone, just because she wants to kill Henrique!" Kai shouted. "And you still want us to not kill her?"

"Kai, if that was the case, the others could already destroyed you. But they didn't. Because they love you. The same as Henrique and Celine. She doesn't want revenge, at all. She just wants to realize that Henrique never wanted the worse for her." And then Sensei Wu walked away, just leaving me and Kai. I looked at him shyly. It was the first time that I really felt like that.

"Set..." He said my name, I blushed, and then I tried to cover the blushing. Dude, I'm giving a flag saying what I feel!

"Y-Yes?"

"Why won't you go too? Why didn't you all leaved me? It's almost night... I don't want to hurt you." I got really sad, worried and other stuff as he said that. I knew it was almost night, but I really didn't wanted to leave his side. I closed my eyes and leaded closer, instead of running away.

"I'm not afraid. I know you wouldn't hurt me..." I said, putting my hand on his cheek. Dude, I wasn't blushing anymore by a miracle, because if it was he touching mine, I would be totally red.

"I did before. On that circle of fire." He said back, but I just closed my eyes and hugged him.

"Everything will be fine, Kai."

He gave me back that hug when the clock alarmed that it was already night, but I noticed that Kai wasn't transforming at all. He was still Kai. The ninja of fire. The guy who I actually really fell in love with.

Maybe it was because of his anger. He wasn't angry, so maybe because of that he didn't transformed.

I was really liking it.

**Kai's POV**

I wasn't angry at all. I didn't transformed. Now I know the key to my transformations into beast and these stuff...

I looked at Setsuna's smile while hugging me. I really loved seeing this smile. When I looked again, she was asleep on my arms. That was really fast, but I couldn't stop her. After this whole day that I don't know what the hell just happened but it must have been really something to make you tired, I would have slept too.

I got her "bridal style", and walked to her room. She was really cute sleeping. Gosh, why did she had to be so cute? Okay, she have green hair, it's still cute.

I really wanted to kiss her now. Yes, I'm in love with her since she kissed me, that time, but it wasn't actually a real kiss since she just did it for showing Zane what was a kiss. But... I think I can't. But still, I leaded closer and kissed her cheek. And then walked away, still wanting to be with her a little more.

* * *

**Zero's POV**

I was there, playing with a spoon again, because oh god, I was really bored. After Kai didn't came and attacked us, and Zane related that it was controlled by his anger, Cole was trying to find a way to rescue Jay, and Kaoru was trying to compose a song, while she didn't succeed. I got closer and looked at her probably 6th music notebook, with the open page empty.

"I don't know what to compose, Zero... too much strange things are happening today, and I don't wanna write a sad song!" She said, looking at me. Lloyd, playing his videogame agaisnt Hanako (and losing, dude, Hana rocks on that videogame), looked at us.

"Bah, sing about videogames! It's a great theme!" He said, and Kaoru facepalmed.  
"You can't sing a song about videogames unless it's for people less than 6 years old." She said, and Lloyd sighed.

"You can."

"Cannot."

"Sing one about love. It's classic." Hanako said, and then K made a clear face, and suddenly started writing.

"Love? Blearg!" Lloyd said, and I laughed.

"Dude, I know it's boring, but... it's better listening K singing than nothing." Hanako said, and then we all nodded.

"It's still the chorus, but let's see if I did good. Writing guitar covers is a little bit hard." She got her guitar, and started playing.

_'Put two and to-gether, for ever, will never change_

_Two and to-gether will never change '_

We started being calm along the rhyme, as Lloyd and Hana stopped playing their videogame to listen the song.

_'Nobody sees, nobody knows_

_We are a secret, can't be exposed_

_That's how it is_

_That's how it goes_

_Far from the others, close to each other_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover_

_That's when we uncover, cover, cover...'_

"Great singing, but what it means? How someone can be a secret?" Lloyd asked, as Kaoru smiled.

"Maybe you like someone that you don't even know who, that's kinda of a secret." I said, while seraching for french fries on the freezer.

"What? Girls are gross! I don't like them!" Lloyd said, when he got a videogame consoler on his head, showing to be Hana who threw it.

"Say that again, machist." She said, getting the consoler back, and sit on the sofa. "And I'm sure there is someone who you like."

I knew, it was _crystal clear _that he had a little crush on Kaoru, dude, let's see... she's beautiful, has a beautiful singing voice, is funny and cool... yeah, I read it on his diary. He has a diary. I know it all about him.

**Hanako's POV**

I leaved after saying that for Lloyd, dude, Kaoru is the one. I always knew that. When I got on the outside, there was Cole trying to make a plan to rescue Jay. I sit there and looked at the papers.

"No clue how to do it without sacrificing Kai, right?" I asked, and he looked at me.

"Yeah... it's kind of hard." He said, staring at my eyes. I smiled.

"So, take a break. Kaoru was trying to make a guitar cover of 'Uncover', you should come and listen it a bit."

"Nope, I have to work on this."

"Nope two, you have to take a little rest. C'mon Cole..."

He got up and stared me. The sky was starry, and suddenly he kissed me. I accepted the kiss, as later then only our shillouette could be seen around the moon.

It was perfect.

* * *

✽Act 12✽

.::The Only Healing::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**Here you go with a long chapter, to compense the other one that was really short, and a full-romantic chapter!**

**I really helped many couples on the school today, I'm happy. :3**

**~Nataly**


	14. Antecessor

✽Act 13✽

.::Antecessor::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Jay's POV**

I was there, sitting on that floor and I'm sure that I just saw that old man picture moving. Celine was there, murmuring something about her brother and these stuff, and I was there absolutely doing nothing. It was actually really boring. I would prefer be staring the Wrecking Ball clip than be here. Dude, I prefer losing to Kaoru in one of our 1.000 or more rap battles than that! That blue-haired girl is just a emo, a really depressive emo. Who actually can kill me with her wand.

And I thought she was going to kill me before.

But no.

That thing hurts.

These feet chains do hurt.

She chained my feet too.

And they hurt.

My ears hurt too.

DUDE, I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE! (Am I looking to much like Kai?)

"JUST SHUT UP!" I shouted, and she looked at me. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU ALWAYS IS THERE MURMURING ABOUT YOUR BROTHER AND THESE STUFF! REALLY, YOU SAY THAT YOU WANT REVENGE, BUT..."

Celine turned to me, with these red shining eyes.

"BUT THAT'S ENOUGH FOR ME! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE! YOUR BROTHER LOVED YOU!" I yelled actually, way louder than before. I started coughing. Celine was raising her wand and I started feeling that pain. "Your brother _loves _you. You're the only one that can't notice it."

"Of course I can't notice, because he doesn't." She said, with that harsh voice. "Can't you see what he did for me? He helped Téo, or the first spinjitzu master as you call, putting me captive on that jewel by more than _100 years!_"

"Wait a sec, so how much older are you?"

"That's doesn't matter, you stupid freak!"

"Yeah, and now I'm the stupid freak. I thought I was the annoying stand."

"IT'S THE SAME."

"No it isn't."

"But still, you doesn't know what is to feel captive."

"It's all your fault, you know? If you didn't wandered out there saying that you was freakin' powerful and making Henrique feel sad and these, I think you wouldn't become a danger for Ninjago."

"I fought once agaisnt Wu. I escaped before, but it had a limitaded time. I was planning in having my revenge that time, but a bunch of people and Wu faced me. The orange-brown haired freak told me the same thing."

"What?"

* * *

**_For the first time in forever, FLASHBACK! (NORMAL POV BTW)_**

_Celine looked at 25-years old Wu and a bunch of people with the same age, but one with 27. 10 people, counting his brother. Eleven, counting the girl that both were fighting for. She raised her wand again and threw everyone back. There was one, with a orange-brown hair and blue eyes. Wearing a blue shirt with a lightning bold on the front, beige-brown shorts with a cloth for belt and black sneakers. The girl stood up after hiting her head on a tree, and faced Celine. _

_"Milena! What are you doing?" Wu shouted, as she stared Celine._

_"It's all your fault, you know? If you didn't wandered out there saying that you was freakin' powerful and making Henrique feel sad and these, I think you wouldn't become a danger for Ninjago." _

_Milena said, as Celine smirked. _

_"A danger for Ninjago... you think so?"  
_

_"Well I do, because dude, who wears these clothes out there now? Hello, 20th century!" _**(A/N: Yes, 20th century)**

_The others facepalmed, but a raven-haired one looked closely at Celine's clothes. "That's so true, Milena..."_

_"See? She agrees with me! Eduarda is cool~" Milena said._

_"But still... why did you had to do that?" Eduarda asked._

_"You are a danger for Ninjago. Revenge isn't the way. Have you ever thought in talking with him. You didn't needed to do this from the start."_

_"SHUT UP! YOU BROWN-HAIRED FREAK!" _

_"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

**_END OF FLASHBACK, NOW LET'S GO BACK TO JAY'S POV._**

* * *

"Milena's words still echo on my mind." She said.

"Aunt Millie..." I murmured. I never knew that my aunt and Cole's mother, even Wu, met before.

"And she's right." I heard a certain voice. It was familiar.

* * *

**Hanako's POV**

I splitted from Cole's kiss. It was perfect, but well, it had it's down and ups. "I'm gonna get inside. I know you can think on a way." I said, and went inside, as I looked at Sensei Wu standing there. "Hello Sensei. Something bothering you? I can make a little tea, if you want..."

He smiled. "Thanks, Hanako." And I got started on the kitchen to do that tea.

"You saw something on that spirit smoke and something like that?" I asked, while seraching for his cup, that _I am sure that Zero switched them again. _

"No." He said, looking at me. "See Hanako, you really act like your mother, Sakura."

I got on shock when he mentioned my mom. "You knew her?"

"Yes, I did. I was way younger when I met her. Brown hair, she was really funny and nice. Had the same passion for flowers as you did." And that was true. She was kinda of like me. The violet hair I got from my dad, but he dyed it... It was probably annoying having violet hair being a boy. "She was really independent, even though Louie wanted her safe."

"Don't even remind me. But still, Sensei... you never told us that you knew our parents... all of them, I thought you only knew Kai's!" I said.

"Actually, I knew all of your parents... Garmadon did too."

Suddenly everyone appeared in the room. Wu looked at them.

"Wait a sec, Garmadon _knew _them?" Kai asked.

"Yes, and it was him who accidentally cursed them. Unfortunely, his evil was still instable... Eduarda was the first one, and then his evil just increased every time one of your parents died..."

Everyone stayed in shock. Even I, I never knew that my mother died because of a curse!

"That means..." Cole started.

"We fought together, to seal the Great Devour. And we did. But just after that..."

* * *

**_ANOTHER FLASHBACK _**

_"I can't control it!" Garmadon said, looking at his glowing hands. Wu looked at them, a little scared. Makoto stepped up. _

_"Hey bro, calm down! Calm down dude!" The brunnete said, but before that, the floor started glowing purple-black. Milena jumped into Leonardo's arms as the others looked a little bit scared. Misako's hands shaked, as Makoto looked at his best friend, before he grabbed him by the shirt. "C-Can't breathe..." Makoto said, barely breathing._

_"Garmadon! Please stop!" Misako shouted at him, which suddenly looked at her and then at Makoto, before releasing him. _

_"I... I..." Garmadon started talking, but a pain was felt on him and he put his hands on his forehead, with the fingers passing through his hair. His eyes suddenly became way more red, and were shining even more. "I curse you all! You all will die, one day, but before your sons become teenagers! Hear me?" _

_He shouted, as suddenly they all felt a pain, except Misako and Wu that weren't stepping on the purple floor. _

_Garmadon just realized what he did made._

_"I'M SORRY!"_

**_BACK TO HANAKO'S POV_**

* * *

The shock just increased. Lloyd looked really surprised, his father cursed his friends's parents (and aunt, Jay's case). I felt sorry for Garmadon. In the end, it wasn't his fault that everything started. Lloyd then hugged Kaoru, which saw the most traumatizating death.

"Yes Kaoru, the more that the person was close to Garmadon, more tragic the death would be for him. Because of that Makoto died on the flames."

"He said that everything was going to be okay... I really believed it..." K said, hugging Lloyd even more.

"I had a mother?" Zane asked.

"Yes, Dora. She was really nice, you got to see. But she died just a few before you was build, I guess." Wu said. Setsuna then stepped in.

"My father died of a heart attack." She said.

"Leo was really a cool guy." Wu replied. "But the past is the past. The future has not yet come. We only have today. So then... let's save Ninjago from your sister, Henrique.

Henrique nodded as we all nodded. When we looked, a plate broke on the wall. Kai just broke a plate.

"Dude, that was my plate!" Zero said, crossing his arms. Kai's anger was increasing.

"But still... you mean the same evil that Garmadon have, Celine has too?"

"It's the same darkness, but gave on different ways. And my sis is weaker than Garmadon." Henrique said. Kai suddenly growled, and then I realized what the heck was happening.

"Everyone run!" I shouted, as then everyone looked at me before realizing and run too. Kai, already as a wolf, started chasing us.

Until I felt something on my leg.

Everyone kept running.

It was fur.

Dude.

I looked behind, before Kai's claws touched and then cut my face.

It was blood everywhere.

It hit the wall.

My face was pratically covered in blood.

Raphael's moon is really dangerous.

And I am the first victim.

Kai jumped at me.

Then I closed my eyes.

* * *

✽Act 13✽

.::Antecessor::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**Should I make a story, after the others I do, about the Ninja's parents? Because really... **

**Let me make it clear:**

**Seiji= Kai's Father**

**Makoto= Kaoru's father**

**Dora= Zane's Mother**

**Leonardo= Setsuna's father**

**Eduarda= Cole's mother**

**Milena= Jay's aunt**

**Ronald= Zero's father**

**Sakura= Hanako's mother**

**That's it! I'll take a break on FF since... final tests are closer... **

**~Nataly**


	15. Glowing Eyes

✽Act 14✽

.::Glowing Eyes::.

✽Started✽

* * *

**Hanako's POV**

I woke up on something that was moving, I just didn't knew what the heck was. When I noticed, it was Kai's wolf back. Dude, I better keep my mouth shut than speaking something. Probably he would attack me again and you-know-what-the-hell. Anyways, let me see if I got this clear:

Kai is sorta-of kidnapping me to Celine, which probably is with Jay.

The others just ran away.

Kai is dumb enough to not realize that I'm awake.

Thanks godness.

When suddenly he walks into a dark hallway. I began to be scared, since, dark hallways are never good. Blood was falling from my face, probably the cut that he made on me. As the more that Kai walked, more I could hear Celine's voice. I could hear a story, that envolved like, Jay's aunt and Celine herself on 20th century. Then, I could hear. All Celine's fault that everything started. I know. I had to talk.

"And she's right." I said, when Kai suddenly stopped and Celine and Jay himself looked at me. I made a path of blood from where I came, but then I fell from Kai's back, letting a little growl of pain. Celine stood up and looked at me. "Jay's aunt is right." I said, weakly.

Jay then stared at me. "Don't you dare doing something with her!" He shouted.

"I won't. Kai will. Then you'll be next." She said. "I couldn't stand you anymore."

"Kai! Don't do this! I know you're in there bro, I know you would never try to kill innocent people, even one of your friends!" Jay shouted once again. Kai, as the wolf himself, looked at him, and then at me.

"H-He's right Kai... I'm not that innocent, but I can say that _I am _your _friend_! And knowing you, I know you would never hurt us." I said, smiling. The blood was falling and falling from my face, and he couldn't even notice the tears. But all that he did was raise his hand. "S-Sorry dude... but looks like I'll have to use my few strenght for this."

I started to get into a position that became away from Celine and Kai, as Jay looked at me. I made my body prepared. This is going to hurt, but I do not care.

"NINJA-GO!" I shouted, and started to do my own dark pink spinjitzu and hit Celine and Kai. When I stopped, Kai was just thrown a little away and hit the wall, nothing else, and Celine fell on the floor, on glass. I smiled when looking at her, and the last strenght that I had I found the keys, on her shoe (it's always on her shoe) and started to free Jay.

"You okay? After that spinjitzu and that..." He asked me. "It must probably hurt. Don't wanna be you right now."

I giggled. "Bah, I'm fine. And for your real information, Nya is okay."

He smiled, as I got him totally free. "We gotta get out of here." He said. "That place is really scary. And you're bleeding hard. And I think both will wake up sooner."

"You just can't be serious without having a little bit of fun, right?"

"Nope. You know me."

And we both escaped from the window, as well he started using the little bit of air that he knew how to do to fly. I got on his back.

"Hope Nya doesn't get jealous." I said.

"She won't. She know that I love her more than anything."

"That's cute. If Cole was a little bit more like you..." Trust me, Cole isn't the perfect boyfriend ever.

"My fear is that Cole gets jealous."

"I'm sure he won't. Or maybe. We better enter through Zane's room, just for he help me with my face."

"Yeah, that's scary the fact that you didn't fainted."

* * *

**Zane's POV**

After we all ran from the room, I noticed that someone was missing. "My brothers... and sisters, I cannot fell Hanako near us. Neither Kai."

Cole looked in shock, as the others also were shocked too. Me too. I didn't wanted nothing bad happen to them.

"So, what we do Cole? You're the leader, so act like one!" Kaoru said, pointing at Cole. He looked at panic, maybe after the shock of him almost killing his dear ones, and he got himself locked on a room. It hurt seeing my brother like this, but... I maybe know how he feels.

"I know what we're going to do. We're going to split up, some will stay here and some will go face Celine. When we need the rest, we will call y'all to go there too." Zero said, looking at Cole. "Now it's up to you if you accept the plan and how we're going to do this. Cole, you know that all from before wasn't your fault, and you shouldn't be blaming yourself because of that."

Cole then looked at Zero, who was smiling. "He's right, Cole." I said, smiling too. Everyone nodded.

"Okay. Zero, Kaoru, Madison will be coming with me. Zane, Setsuna, Nya, you all stay here protecting Lloyd, if Celine suddenly decides to come here." Cole said, and Lloyd suddenly didn't liked the plan.

"Wait a second! You guys will need me!" Lloyd said, but I stopped him.

"Cole is right, Lloyd. Ninjago will need you, and our ultimate mission is protecting the green ninja. So you got to stay here." I said, and Lloyd crossed his arms. Setsuna and Nya laughed, as I didn't got why.

"We're going."

"Good luck."

* * *

**Cole's POV**

We leaved the bounty **(actually, I don't know if they still had the bounty after Child's Play, but lets say that they do.) **and it was a night. A really dark night.

After probably one hour of walking, we noticed red eyes glowing.

Not red.

_Amber _eyes glowing.

"Shit." Kaoru said, already noticing who is.

"I fell Kai's aura closer." Zero said.

"Oh-" Madision was starting, but she stopped.

"What time is it, K?" I asked, hoping it was near from the morning.

"T-Two O'clock. AM." She said, a little scared.

"Oh dude." Zero said. Then the wolf jumped on him. Or I better say, _Kai. _"No, not again..."

Kai raised his hand, before Madison jumped. "Ninja-go!" She did spinjitzu and threw Kai against a tree.

"Kai! Why are you doing this? Wake up!" I shouted, standing in front of all of them. Kai looked at me, staring at my eyes. "Please Kai, you're my brother, I know you're in here, and the Kai that I know would never hurt his friends... I know you Kai. You're my best friend, my brother, and we all need you!"

Suddenly a red flash passed through my front. When I noticed, my chest was with a cut, and it could be seen since my clothing got ripped. I looked at him again.

"You're not the Kai that I know..."

* * *

✽Act 14✽

.::Glowing Eyes::.

✽Finished✽

* * *

**I got YEARS to finish this chapter, since I got totally out of ideas. But then, after this one I'll update Statue Of Stone! Promise!**

**~Nataly**


End file.
